Breathless
by KinglyPresence
Summary: Riku realizes very quickly that Kairi is more than rainbows and sunshine.


Collecting seashells was always the most relaxing way to spend the day. Or at least to Kairi. After greeting her friends by the shores, she would promptly undergo her search for the shells that stood out to her the most. She'd spend hours or even the whole day before she was satisfied with her finds. Then, when the day was done, she would put them away in her chest of treasures at the foot of her bed and get ready to add to her collection the next day. Today was no different.

Seashells come in all shapes and sizes and this time, Kairi was looking for the tiny ones. She sloshes around in ankle deep waters, barefoot and red. She'd spent longer than she thought she would be looking for them. She had remembered seeing some a few days ago. Maybe she's just not in the right spot. Kairi studies the ocean, one hunched-back step at a time. Before she realized it, the water was up to her knees and she was by the docks.

"Hey!"

It sounded like Riku, one of the older boys on the island. However, her eyes couldn't confirm it. Staring into sun-reflecting waters put a weird strain on them. Kairi closes her eyes to readjust and uses a hand to shield them from the sun when she opens them again. Yep, Riku. He was standing on the docks, looking down on her with something in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Sup!" She stands up. "What brings you here?"

"Your shoes." He squats and presents a pair of slip-ons to her. "I found the seagulls fighting over them again."

Kairi sheepishly laughs. "I would have found them eventually. Thanks."

"Looking for shells again," Riku asks, setting the shoes on the wooden dock. Kairi responds with a simple nod. "I don't get it. Why do you like them so much? They're everywhere on this island."

"Don't say they aren't special, cuz they are," Kairi quickly defends. Riku simply holds his hands up. "Besides, I already told you. I fell in love with these when I first came to this island. They're awesome and pretty and-."

"And collecting dust in your trunk." Kairi sticks her tongue at him. "I get that you like them, but why collect so many? What do you even do with them?"

Kairi takes a brief pause to answer. "Well, I collect them because no two are ever the same. They're all different and unique. And as far as what I do with them, I dunno. I like sharing moments with them. Kinda like friends."

"Huh?"

"Shells are like friends. Unique and with moments to share. Though, the best ones aren't the ones I pick for myself."

"Friends?"

"No! The shells!"

Riku scratches his head, patiently trying to make sense of Kairi's words. "So, your favorite shells are the ones…," he lingers, looking for the pickup.

"The ones others give to me. Everyone on the island has given me at least one."

"Well, everyone knows you love them," Riku explains.

"And that's why they're special. People care enough to give me a simple token of affection."

"So, the shells are special or the friends?"

Kairi sighs and shakes her head with a smile. "If you're just going to make me repeat myself, maybe you should go do something else. I don't ask you why you like fighting."

"Why don't you?"

"It's cuz I understand it's important to you." A swift breeze passes through before Kairi hunches back over the water and sorts her hand through the sand again.

"Would you spar with me if I asked you to," Riku hesitantly asks.

Kairi stops and looks back up at him squinting her eyes to see his expression. "Are you asking me to spar," she clarifies. "I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun," Riku persuades. His energy rising suddenly.

"I don't wanna mess up you guys's thing. I'm happy to sit and watch," Kairi admits.

"I'd think you do great. Besides, I've been wanting a new rival anyway."

Kairi stifles a chuckle. "Is Sora not enough for you anymore?"

"Kinda," Riku simply replies. "C'mon," he goads once more.

"Wait. I still need to find my shells."

Riku pushes off the docks and jumps into the water. He splashes Kairi and she playfully splashes him back. "I can help. What kind are you looking for?"

"Tiny ones. I'm trying to make bracelets."

"How many?"

"Fifty." Riku deadpans. "What? I'm making a lot of bracelets. You offered to help."

"Okay, okay. I find you fifty tiny shells and you spar with me. Deal?"

Kairi scoffs. "Good luck."

And then he found them. All fifty. Kairi was impressed if not a little annoyed. It took a good hour, but he did it. They were on the shoreline counting the treasures. Kairi rolls the fragile shells in her hands and delicately drops them in a cloth sack.

"Wow. You really can do anything you put your mind to. Wish I had that super power. Thanks."

Riku flashes a thumbs up. "Anytime."

Kairi rubs her arm and kicks the sand. "So, I guess I have to keep my end of the bargain."

"You don't have to. I was only kidding. You know I like to help."

"I have to. You did the work and I know this is important to you. Let's have a spar, shall we?

Riku smiles. "First, you need a weapon."

"Ooo! I got that covered," Kairi pipes up. She dashes the short distance to the docks. She picks the middle boat out of the three and digs out a short wooden rod. The shell bag goes in and is out of sight. "Got it!"

Riku tilts his head. "Is that your flag pole?"

"Was," Kairi corrects. "It wouldn't stay, so I broke it down. Would this work?"

"It'll work just fine. Now, let's go over the basics."

Kairi begins to laugh to herself, as if Riku had said something funny. "You don't need to teach me how to fight. Get your sword and let's go." Kairi reaches into the boat to the right of her and fetches his wooden sword. She holds it out to him. "Just don't hold back, big guy."

Riku hesitates. "Are you sure? I've never even seen you fight."

Kairi shrugs. "I think I can manage. I've always seen you fight others."

"But seeing and doing are different things."

"You aren't wrong. But I still think you're the one at a disadvantage. Or several at least."

Riku takes his sword and backs away cautiously. They move back on the shoreline, maintaining the distance. He keeps his gaze on Kairi's seemingly innocent face. Is this the same person? "What are the other disadvantages," he asks half wary.

Kairi uses the rod to scratch her head. "Um. How do I put this? If you lose, it's because you didn't take me seriously. It's disrespectful to not fight your best. So, every fight, give it your all. Even if you know you'll win."

"You know I'm the strongest on this island, right?"

Kairi only puts her hands to her hip. "But are you the best?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

She shakes her head with a laugh. "No. They're different words, silly."

Riku was in disbelief. Who was this girl and why was she attacking him like this? He looks at her, already in her battle stance. He wasn't sure if he should go on with this anymore. If he did go all out and hurt her, it would be his fault. But if he didn't, she'd be mad. Kairi could see the uncertainty within him and tries to think of something.

"But since this is a spar…maybe, fifty percent? Is that okay?" It must have worked. She could see the relief take hold as he nodded in agreement. "Okay. Starting…Now!"

Riku takes a moment to observer her stance. It was pretty relaxed, like her, but it wasn't with the usual aloofness, not from what he could see. It was confidence. Bold, unwavering confidence. It was a normal thing to see on Kairi, but not in battle. Wide stance, feet apart, facing forward, and rod down at her side. Who is she?

A minute lapses between them before he was ready to make the first move. He leaps forward with a slash. He had hoped to connect with the wooden rod, something to get her started. He had hoped, but she wasn't where he thought she'd be anymore. She had moved when he moved and used his momentum against him. He slashed at air and with nothing to bounce off of, he was open. Kairi's side step was swift and she seized the opportunity just as fast. With no hesitation, she slams the rod down on Riku's hand and forces him to drop his sword.

"Whooo," Kairi celebrates, pumping her fists in the air. "I disarmed you! I win!"

"No! That's not how that works," he denies, nursing his stinging hand.

"It's not?" Kairi's arms fall back down.

"No, it's not. We have to fight until one of us can't fight anymore."

"Oh, well. Okay, restart. That's my bad."

Riku collects his sword from the sand and they resume their positions. Riku goes for his slash attack again, but instead of side stepping, Kairi steps forward and drives her elbow into him. Riku drops immediately to his knees and is taken over by a fit of coughing and gasping.

Kairi drops her rod and panics. "Oh no! I told you not to go easy on me!" She kneels down to console him.

"I'm fine," he wheezes, desperately trying to regain composure. "But what was that?"

"What?"

"That move. That was awesome."

"Oh, that. Um." Kairi fidgets around as she collects her thoughts. "My daddy teaches me stuff all the time. I don't know if the move has a name, but it's supposed to target center body mass. I was aiming for your chest, I guess I just hit a little below that. Sorry."

Riku evens out his breathing and looks at Kairi. "You think you can teach me that?"

8/28/2019


End file.
